explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Nuclear Attack
Nuclear Attack is the seventh episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan fights P'andor The Episode guy is trying to get an alien out of an oven-like suit, this alien is called P’andor P’andor: Why isn’t it working? Guy: I don’t know… What is your suit made of? P’andor: I don’t know! Jared: But I do! walks in. P’andor: Aren’t you that guy who’s been abducting aliens to kill this so-called average kid that no one understands? Jared: Yes! And if I let you out of your suit, you must kill Brendan, capice? P’andor: I don’t care about you nor Brendan, just get me out of this suit! Jared: Then we don’t have a deal? FINE! storms off, leaving a piece of Taedenite behind him by accident. P’andor: Taedenite! This might do it! slashes the suit with the Taedenite, it opens the suit, releasing him. P’andor: YES! NOW I’M FREE! THEME SONG and Jared are at a baseball stadium. Brendan: the Modelatrix to turn into Tetrahands. Tetrahands: Allright! Let’s do this! Roy: sighs, why do I see this as I bad idea? turns into his Arburian Pelarota form. Tetrahands: Because I’m here? Roy: Nah, it’s probably nothing… begins to roll to Tetrahands, Tetrahands punches Roy so hard he begins bouncing all over the place. Tetrahands: dodging whoa! Ah! Roy: I knew this was a bad idea! Tetrahands: Relax! What can possibly go wrong? then, P’andor blows up a segment of the stadium. Roy goes right through him. Roy: Brendan! Now look what you made me do! Tetrahands: You didn’t do that! Roy: Then who did? P’andor: I did! Tetrahands: Time to die! Jerk! Roy: Brendan! He’s made out of radioactive material! Touching him would not be a good idea! Tetrahands: Right… In that case… RUN! and Roy begin running away from P’andor! Roy: How is this going to help? Tetrahands: back into Brendan. Brendan: I don’t know… But all I know is he’ll kill us! I need an alien with projectiles! looks at the Modelatrix, it’s in recharge mode. Brendan: Aw man! That’s not good! Roy: What? Your watch isn’t working> Brendan: Yep! Roy: Great! Now what do we do? Brendan: behind him, then looks at Jared. We camp out here until the Modelatrix recharges.] Roy: Brendan that isn’t going to work! Brendan: Yes it will! Roy: No it won’t! Modelatrix recharges. Brendan: Yes it will! Roy: ARGH! comes running to Brendan and Roy, Brendan punches the Modelatrix. He turns into Bug Bomber. Bug Bomber: WHY! I WANTED CHILLAX! Bomber makes a ball, he launches it at P’andor, this has no effect. Bug Bomber: Well maybe if I had Chillax I would have won by now! Roy: Yeah, because an alien that can shoot ice can win! Bug Bomber: You don’t know that! Roy: Whatever! grabs hold of Bug Bomber and rolls away. END SCENE is at an abandoned warehouse. He sees the News Reporter on TV. News Reporter: This just in! The nuclear power plant is being drained! If Brendan doesn’t stop this! WERE DOOMED! Assistant: And how are we? News Reporter: I don’t know, I just wanna be dramatic. Brendan: Oh no! Roy: Let’s go! appear at the Power plant. P’andor has sucked it dry. P’andor: Yes, YES! MORE POWER! Brendan: What more could you possibly want? P’andor: Your other power plants! Brendan: Not if I can help it! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into an ogre-like alien with a giant helmet, he takes the helmet off. P’andor: AAHHH! AAHHH: That’s a good name! Roy: AAHHH, Brendan what are you doing? AAHHH: at roy Roy: AAHHH! GO AWAY! TAKE MY MONEY some quarters at Brendan. TAKE MY EVERYTHING! AAHHH: Calm down, do I have something in my teeth? Roy: NO! JUST KEEP LOOKING AT P’andor! AAHHH: Right! looks at P’andor. P’andor: AAHHH! AAHHH: Go back in your suit! P’andor: Why? What will you do to me if I don’t? AAHHH: I’ll stay in this alien form. P’andor: AAHHH! Roy: Here! throws the suit to AAHHH!, P’andor hides in there so he can stay away from AAHHH!, [Brendan is seen later as Tactical Nuke, who was added Offscreen, he welds P’andor’s suit back together using his fire powers. Tactical Nuke: Don’t you ever go out of there again! P’andor: I DON’T CARE! Roy: You will in a minute! Now why are you here? P’andor: I just wanted to get out of my suit, so I flew to Earth via a space ship which I crashed. Tactical Nuke: What ship? P’andor: I don’t know! Bivalvan: screen. But we do! and Galapagus are shown with 2 destroyed space ships. Bivalvan: He crashed his Spaceship on the one we were building. Galapagus: Umm… Brendan. Bivalvan: Galapagus. We were almost done and then he crashed it on ours! P’andor: And? Bivalvan: AND? Do you know how much we’ve been set back? TWO DAYS OF WORK! TWO DAYS I COULD HAVE BEEN SPENDING WITH MY FAMILY RIGHT NOW! Galapagus: Brendan I… P’andor: A “I Hate this world” tone of voice. Fine… I’m sorry… Bivalvan: Good, now why don’t you help us with our spaceship? P’andor: FINE! to Bivalvan and Galapagus Galapagus: Brendan? Tactical Nuke: Yes? Galapagus: I’m still umm... thinking about joining you… Roy: Okay… Galapagus: But we should really stop meeting like this, huh? Tactical Nuke: Yeah… Galapagus and P’andor leave, Tactical Nuke and Roy begin to leave as well… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Bivalvan *Galapagus *P'andor (first appearance) *News Reporter Aliens Used *Tetrahands *Bug Bomber (accidental transformation, selected alien was Chillax) *AAHHH (first appearance) *Tactical Nuke (first appearance) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Bivalvan's appearances Category:Tetrahand's appearances Category:Bug Bomber's appearances Category:News Reporter's appearances Category:AAHHH's appearances Category:Tactical Nuke's appearances